The First Day
by ishipit1
Summary: Becca oneshots I DO NOT OWN ANYTHIG/ ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO HEATHER VOGEL FREDRICK


Becca's View

"REBECCA CHADWICK YOU ARE GOING TO MISS THE BUS," my mother hollers up the stairs "YOU HAVE FIVE MINUES REBECCA!" I hate it when she calls me that, she must be really mad.

"OKAY MOTHER," I yell back as I know it annoys her to be called that just as much as it annoys me to be called Rebbeca. I can't believe she's making me take the bus on the first day of school, she always drove me and my brother at least on the first day. I grab my sweater, my bag, give myself a once over and run down to my kitchen steaming with stress and excitement.

"Becca," my mother scolds me using my preferred name, "you must learn to be punctual, Stewart's never late," she sighs, my brother gives a smug smile, of course he's never late, he's a dork, I actually care about how I look when I go to school.

"Sorry mom, I'm just... scared," I fake a wince pulling the sympathy card, "what if the kids don't like me?" I mentally laugh, who wouldn't like me? I'm popular, and I have three popular best friends, Jenn, Ashley and Megan-

"Oh, honey, people will like you" my mother cuts me off mid-thought seeming almost sweet and unusually sympathetic in times like these, "you're always telling me how popular you are" wow she fell for it, I think "now, stop making up excuses, AND GET TO THE BUS!" I was wrong, I slink away grabbing my shoes, bag and phone and run out the door to catch the bus, I did not start this day off well, I'm annoyed and angry.

As the bus lurches along the streets of Concord, one of my best friends comes to sit with me, Ashley. We chat about what we're wearing and where we got it, eventually the bus comes to a complete halt in front of, of course, Emma and Darcy Hawthorns house. Ugh. Darcy isn't the problem, it's Emma. She's such a geek, worse than my brother, she has no fashion sense what so ever and to be honest, she's chubby. She never deserved to be Megan's best friend when they were little. I would always ask Megan if she wanted to play but no, she would have rather played with Hawthorne the Horrendous, and Emma would just sit there and smile. At least Megan finally came to her senses and Ditched that freak when she struck rich, which may have made me just a bit more eager for her to become my best friend.

"Nice skirt, Emma," I sarcastically call, she blushes and sits down, truthfully, the skirt isn't that bad, I would wear it. I don't really know why I felt the need to say that, but it caused an eruption of laughter from Ashley and an instant glow of approval too.

"Must have been a back-to-school sale at the thrift store!" Ashley adds, we laugh.

Eventually, the bus arrives at the school. I can't believe the lie I told my mother would become true. I have a knot in my stomach. I don't know why. I continue to my homeroom class. My knot slowly disappears as I find out that I'm in the same homeroom as my best friends and *eek* Zach Norton! Of course the two rejects would be thrown into this class as well, Cassidy Sloane and Emma Hawthorne. Cassidy moved here from California last summer and she's a total wreck. Her mother is Clementine. The model. Not that you'd ever guess that from looking at Cassidy, how did her mother mess her up so much? Scabs and sports. She talks to Zach all the time and Emma looks over longingly, her crush on Zach is obvious, not that he'd ever like that... thing.

"So, Becs do you like them?" A voice says. Oh, Megan. To be honest I wasn't listening to anything she just said, something to do with earrings and shopping, not that I don't like shopping but sometimes it's actually difficult to keep up with a rich kid in the fashion department.

"Uh, Ya! Totes fab!" I reply with screeched of joy from Jenn and Ashley. I know they're jealous of her too. Her suede boots and light wash skinny jean shorts along with her darker slouch light pull over (all designer of course), she could be on the cover of vogue. Birthday presents are never a bust with her though and her fashion sense is impeccable, plus even though she doesn't need it, she literally always finds fabulous bargains!

"Attention students, class will begin. Welcome to the Sixth Grade..."


End file.
